1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modulized antenna structure, and more particularly, to a modulized antenna structure in which two different antenna modules are partially overlapped, such that the antenna structure is smaller and easier to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
For adapting to the prevalence of the Digital Video Broadcast (DVB), Global Positioning System (GPS) or Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) wireless local area networks, it is common to add one antenna module on the notebook computers to receive the aforementioned DVB, GPS or Wi-Fi's wireless signals.
For example, an integrated multi-frequency antenna for notebook computers had been disclosed by the “Integrated Multi-frequency Antenna for Notebook Computers” in the approved R.O.C. Patent No. 583785 (applied on Apr. 8, 2003 and published on Apr. 11, 2004). Here, the notebook computer comprises a screen and a screen case frame, and the integrated multi-frequency antenna is disposed on the screen case frame. In addition, the integrated multi-frequency antenna comprises: a first radiation metal line for generating a first resonant state; a second radiation metal line that is opposite to and is disposed a certain distance from the first radiation metal line for generating a second resonant state; a grounded metal piece that is opposite to and is disposed a certain distance from the second radiation metal line; at least a first connection metal line for connecting the first radiation metal line and the second radiation metal line; and a second connection metal line for connecting the second radiation metal line and the grounded metal piece. As revealed in the patent's drawings, the antenna module is installed on the top of the notebook computer's screen with the openings on its both sides. The patent mainly focuses on the structure of the integrated multi-frequency antenna on the notebook computers. It is obvious from the drawings that the multi-frequency antenna module can also be fixed on the notebook computer's screen to receive the signals by using the screws. In the method mentioned above, two screws are required to pass through two openings on both sides to fix the antenna module. If more than one multi-frequency antenna module is required, more screws are needed. Accordingly, it is rather time consuming to assemble the antenna module mentioned above.